


i wanna do bad things with you

by Pandasushiroll



Category: Marvel
Genre: Bruce Banner gets drunk, F/M, Hate Sex, Kinda, M/M, Pining, Stephen Strange is a troll, Steve is on the Struggle Bus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24204502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandasushiroll/pseuds/Pandasushiroll
Summary: Steve lets off steam about Bucky, Tony and Bruce have tea, and Stephen trolls everyone.
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Tony Stark, Bruce Banner/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Stephen Strange, May Parker (Spider-Man)/Stephen Strange, Nick Fury & Steve Rogers, Nick Fury/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	i wanna do bad things with you

**Author's Note:**

> For my beloved Ashhhhhh. From Soups :3

This is all Tony’s fault, really.

Steve can trace back the exact moment this became Tony’s fault.  _ Just bone someone already before you end up in a chastity sweater, Mr. Rogers.  _

First of all, the idea of a chastity sweater is just ridiculous, Tony. Here’s the thing, Steve is treading on thin ice right now. Bucky is back. Well.  _ Back _ being a relative term. There are things he needs to work out. So he’s been distant.

Understandably. 

But Bucky is home for Steve.

Steve misses him the way most people miss their childhood home. The way they miss food when they’ve been fasting. He needs him. It’s--it’s probably not the healthiest need. But he can’t help it. He knows Bucky. He’s the only one who understands.

They’re both men out of their time. 

No one else gets it.

The reason Steve is the way he is. No one else knew him as Steve Rogers Before the Serum. He trusts Bucky implicitly.

Then he gets some unwanted advice from Strange.  _ Perhaps you should discuss this matter with someone who is better at holding you accountable. _

* * *

He doesn’t know why he’s here. Well actually, he does.

“Rogers.” Fury greets, expression unreadable. 

It’s the one eye. It muddles his expression and you have less to work with to gauge how he’s feeling. 

"Sir." He said stiffly. 

Fury is just about the least sympathetic ear you can have. He tends to cut to the bone. Maybe that's why Steve chose him. 

"I hear you're making a real ass out of yourself with Barnes." 

Steve clenches his jaw. "I'm not--"

"Peer pressure is one of the most prevalent issues in the workplace, you know." 

Great. Now he's in a patronizing mood. Steves turns back toward the door. 

"If you wanted someone to cry to you shouldn't have come to me." He's right of course.

That's one of the infuriating things about Nick Fury. He always seems to be right. Steve crosses the room. Fury is seated in his chair but it's nothing extravagant. It's a simple office chair on wheels, but his sheer presence makes it feel like he's sitting on a throne. 

"Kneel."

His jaw is clenching so hard that a muscle in his cheek twitched, but Steve does kneel. 

There isn't much preamble here. Fury's fingers start working his belt free as he speaks, "You can't force a man to do something he doesn't want to do. And before you get all haughty, Rogers, if you don't want to be here you already know you can leave." He pauses to gesture toward the door. "You can leave the way you came."

"I wasn't trying to force--"

" _ Guilting  _ someone intentionally is emotional manipulation." 

"What would you call this?"

The Eye glowers at him. "Feel free to go at any time. I'm not forcing you to be here. You're here by choice. Pretending otherwise doesn't change the facts." 

Steve reaches up to smack the other man's fingers out of the way, continues where Fury left off. 

"I love him." 

Fury snorts. "Is that so?"

Steve glares, but the heat of it is lost. It's kinda hard to look pissed while you're pulling out someone else's dick, but Steve does his best. He doesn't say anything in response. Fury wants to goad him. To make him feel like an idiot. It's one of his favorite pastimes. 

Fury doesn't speak again until Steve's mouth is on his cock. 

"Loving someone does not entitle you to their affection." 

Steve's eyes flick up, trying to pin the tone in the other man's voice. He grumbles in the back of his throat when one of Fury's hands settles on his head to push him down. 

"What you're doing is guilting him until you wear him down. You'll break him and then you'll feel like a fucking idiot because you won't get what you want. You trying to do more damage? His brain is like scrambled eggs already." 

Steve growls. 

"I'm quaking in my boots." 

The barest hint of teeth. Fury fisted a hand in his hair. "Watch it." 

Of all people to be lecturing him on how he should treat others, Nick Fury is the absolute last person Steve wants to hear from. Despite the fact that he tells himself that he hates this, he's getting aroused. 

Steve doesn't hate this. 

Fury is blunt and an asshole, but he's honest. When they fuck there's very little fanfare. He takes the burden off Steve's shoulders. 

Steve barely starts bobbing his head before he's pulled off. 

"Up on the desk." 

Honestly, Steve should feel a little shame in how quickly he gets to his feet and gets his pants down. It's shamefully quick. When he feels a hand on the back of his neck he knows there isn't going to be much foreplay. Fury sinks into him slowly and Steve hisses. 

But the burn of the stretch is good.  _ So fucking good. _ He lives for it. The pace he sets is brutal. He has Steve bent over his desk and every time he thrusts Steve's hips are shoved up against the wood and it hurts but it sends jolts of heat through him every time. 

"You're not in love with him."

Steve tries to rear up, "Oh fuck you--"

He doesn't have to let him, but he bends when Fury forces his head back down on the desk. "No fuck  _ you. _ You're loving  **at** him you selfish piece of shit. If you were really in love with him then you'd let him learn who he is without the pressure of your unrealistic expectations." 

Steve moans pitifully, Fury is relentless. Nailing his prostate as he fucks him, spouting harsh realities the entire time.

"I do." He could cry. Honestly. 

"Then back. Off." 

* * *

"Okay so wait. I'm…" Tony looks like he's having a stroke. "I'm sorry you're  _ boning  _ Fury?"

Bruce hums, lips popping off his bendy straw with his eyebrows raised. "I think it's actually the other way around." 

Tony snaps his fingers. "You're right, babe." He turns toward Steve. "Sorry. My bad. Fury is boning  _ you _ now?" 

Steve rolls his eyes. "No. It's not really like that. We just--"

"Oh, you're a  _ we _ ?" Tony looks absolutely delighted. 

Bruce glances across the room briefly, like he's torn between dissolving into giggles or not. The man is holding a drink with a tiny umbrella and a bendy straw and he has the nerve to look smug. 

"It's not like that, Stark." Steve grumbles. 

"Ooo, now you've done it." Bruce muses quietly, gathering his book and his drink like he's ready to bail. 

"Oh boy," Tony says, grinning. "Have I struck a red, white, and blue nerve?"

Steve opts to ignore this. "Banner why are you acting so weird?"

Bruce blinks up innocently, taking another sip from his drink. "I'm not acting weird.  _ You _ ' _ re _ acting weird."

"...are you drunk?" Steve can't believe it. 

"Noooo." 

Tony is vibrating in his seat. Clearly excited by the prospect of Banner being less stressed than he usually is. "Strange gave him a Long Island Iced Tea." 

"I thought alcohol didn't work on him."

Bruce doesn't seem to mind the fact that they're speaking about him like he isn't here. 

"Apparently its just tea. Some weird, magic tea." Tony shrugs. "I've learned not to question the wizard anymore." 

Steve huffs.

"Let's get back to the matter at hand," Tony says, determined to get to the bottom of this whole Fury boning Steve business. 

"Why don't you take this matter to the living room?" The monotone voice comes from a station by the door.

"Where the hell did you just come from?" Steve barely keeps from visibly jumping when Strange abruptly appears. 

Bruce is far less stealthy about it and nearly spills his tea. 

Tony looks just as bewildered, but there Strange is, opening the door to the study and ushering them all out. Steve suspects magic is involved. (It's _always_ magic with this guy.) 

"What the hell just happened?" Steve is the one who asks because Bruce is consumed in playing with his straw now and Tony is snickering at his phone. 

"He's tying up loose ends." He starts heading toward the living room while Bruce slumps to the floor. 

"Loose ends? What the hell does that mean?" Steve helps Tony pluck Bruce off the spot he's taken in the middle of the hallway. 

"Trust me you don't wanna know." 

* * *

Stephen has been very busy today. First, he had to deal with Rogers's whining about how Tony wasn't giving him useful advice about Barnes. Then he had to deal with Stark whining about how Banner needed to loosen up. All he really wanted to do was get back to the game he'd been playing. 

A game that got interrupted and involved very hastily shoving a very needy woman into a wardrobe. 

When he opens said wardrobe she's sitting and she looks close to tears. Her entire frame is trembling. 

"You forgot I was in here didn't you?" God, she sounds wrecked. On the brink of orgasm. It takes an exceeding amount of restraint to keep himself from outright grinning. He hadn't forgotten.

"I had some other matters to attend to."   
  
She whines.  
  
"I told you; patience is a virtue." 

He'd intended to make her suffer all day, but she has this look on her face like she might burst into tears if he doesn't let her finish soon.  It's an easy matter to lift her up and out. He sets her on her feet by the chair Stark had just vacated. Her fingers are on his shoulders, clutching onto him. 

"Stephen." Impatient. She's so impatient, and she makes it so easy to tease her.

His hands shakily settle on her hips. 

"Sorry I forgot my--Oh." Banner is back looking wildly confused by the sight in front of him. "May. When did you get in here?" 

The grip on his shoulders tightens and Stephen has to laugh. Clearly she's expecting  _ him  _ to come up with an excuse for why she's trembling and holding onto him for dear life. 

He turns toward Bruce, one of his hands moving to the small of her back to help her stand up straight. The other drops. He makes the action look harmless somehow. A small pulse of magic travels down her spine and she glares at him. Oversensitive. Good to know.

"She just arrived." 

"Oh. Well. I just forgot my other book." Bruce offers, grinning goofily. Takes another step inside, he pauses when Stephen holds up a hand to stop him.

"May can grab that for you." Stephen volunteers. She looks betrayed. 

"Mhm. Sure." 

Was it cruel to magically stimulate a woman for the majority of the day without letting her get off? Sure. Did he feel bad about the fact that she looks about ready to collapse from too much pleasure? No. Not in the least.  He can sense how on edge she is. Teetering. 

She moves very slowly like she's afraid if she moves the wrong way the magic that's been fucking her all day might do something drastic. He watches her bend over the chair to retrieve Banner's book with a blank expression. 

Internally, he's delighted to see the tremors in her legs.

Bruce thanks her and opens his mouth to ask her something, but Stephen finally takes mercy on her. "You'll have to excuse us. We have a very important matter to discuss." 

"Oh! Of course. I'll uh leave you to it." 

After he leaves she backhands his arm. "You're an asshole." 

"...so you don't want me to help you finish?"

At the pathetic moan she makes he grins wickedly. "Have a seat." 


End file.
